A super special agent
by macrollins
Summary: A few days in the life of a super special agent.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is a new story, Mcroll, but it's more focused on Catherine. I hope you like it. Remembering that I don't own the characters. This is just a fan to fan story.

Catherine spotted her target at the airport. She walked to him smiling." Do you mind if I sit here?" Catherine asked.

"Of course not. Sit down, please."

Catherine sat next to him and smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome" he replied.

They started talking about amenities. She was now officially on a new mission.

Some time later, the flight to Austria was announced.

"This is my flight," Catherine said.

"What a coincidence! It's also my flight," he said.

Catherine reached out to him. "By the way, I'm Jenny. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Jenny. I'm Derek."

He smiled. It was a charming smile, but Catherine knew that behind all that sympathy was a very bad man, capable of anything. And his real name wasn't Derek either.

"I just hope the agency didn't book my seat next to him. That would be too bad," Catherine thought.

She was relieved when she saw that they were five rows of seats away from each other.

"Good. So I can rest," she thought.

Catherine closed her eyes and, as always, the first image that came to her mind was Steve with that silly face she loved. "Oh, my God. How I miss him!"

Several hours later, Catherine reached the end of her flight. After picking up her bags, she stopped by Derek's side. "Can you get me a cab to Innsbruck?" Catherine talked to him.

"Innsbruck? I think you're following me," Derek told her.

"Oh, are you going there too?" Catherine asked, pretending to be surprised.

"Yes. We can split the cab, if you don't mind. Most women would want to be in your shoes," he said.

"Of course. I don't mind enjoying your company," Catherine said, smiling.

"Arrogant idiot," she thought.

When they were in the car, Catherine watched the white landscape, and the roofs were covered in snow, "All I wanted now was the sun, the sea, and Steve," she thought.

"What are you going to do in Innsbruck, Jenny?" Derek asked Catherine.

"Well, I recently got divorced and thought I deserved a vacation, a little change, getting away from things that hurt me, getting away from my ex mother-in-law who blames me for my marriage failure. That's basically it," Catherine replied.

"But you still wear a ring," Derek said.

"I think it's the habit," she answered, looking at the ring that Harry had given her on the occasion of the casino in Laos

"What about you? What are you going to do in Innsbruck?" Catherine asked.

"Business and leisure," he answered.

"Will you put together the useful and the nice?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, that's it."

When they arrived at Innsbruck, Derek discovered that she would stay in a house in front of his house.

"Look how it really looks like you're following me," Derek said, smiling.

Catherine smiled too. "Why would I follow you? I'm not crazy, and I'm not a psychopath."

"Enjoy your stay in the city," Derek said and walked into his house.

"Thank you," Catherine said. She picked up her bags and entered the house the agency had rented for her.

"Comfortable and cozy," Catherine thought about the house.

She opened one of her bags and looked at the surveillance equipment she had brought. "That's for tomorrow. I'm really tired today," she thought and picked up a bottle of wine and a glass.

Catherine opened her laptop to send a secure email to her boss, stating that she was already in the designated house. After sending the email, she saw Steve's email and felt like writing.

"Steve, I still don't know if you check your email often. Well, I just wanted to tell you that I'm fine, in a very cold place right now. From my window I can see the mountains painted with snow , and I have a fireplace and wine."

After many glasses of wine, she was thinking of her old life with Steve. Then she continued writing.

"I just wish you were here with me now. I just wanted to open the buttons on your shirt and throw it in some corner. I just wanted us to lie down in front of the fireplace, for you to kiss me and hug me and make love all night long... but I know it's impossible... I miss you terribly, sailor...".

Catherine wrote, but she didn't click the "send" button. She drank more and more wine that night and then fell asleep on the couch in front of the fireplace.

Steve was having dinner with a woman at one of those meetings Danny got for him, and he didn't seem excited.

"We can go to a quieter place where we can be alone, Steve" the woman said.

Steve saw that he had received an email. "I'm sorry, but I have to check this out."

"It's okay," she answered.

Steve read the email he received and was surprised. "I'm sorry, but I'm taking you home. I have to go. It's work," he said to the girl.

"It's okay, I can go home alone. Go do what you have to do," she said.

Catherine woke up the next day with a headache. She got up from the couch and saw her laptop still open, and remembered the email she had written to Steve. "I'll erase that," she thought.

"Oh, no! I sent it! How can I not remember that?"

And there was an answer: "It seems to me the perfect setting. I'd really like to be there with you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Steve ..." Catherine said, touching the laptop screen as if it were his face.

Someone knocked on the door and Catherine quickly carried her laptop into the bedroom, along with the suitcase containing surveillance equipment she had not yet had time to install.

She tied her hair and opened the door.

"Hello! I came to ask if they friendly lady residing here provisionally would like to have breakfast with me at the diner at the end of the street," Derek said.

"Oh, yes. Yes, I would like it. But I need ten minutes," Catherine told him.

"Okay. Can I wait inside? I'm freezing out here."

"Of course," Catherine said, opening the door for him to enter.

Derek noticed the two bottles of wine on the coffee table. "Lively night," he said smiling.

"No. Actually, I haven't been able to get over the end of my marriage and wine helps me deal with it from time to time," Catherine told Derek.

"Okay, Jenny. It's been five minutes," Derek said, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"It's true. I'll be right back." Catherine entered the bedroom and locked the door. She didn't like him going to her house.

Five minutes later, Catherine left the bedroom. "I'm ready."

"Great. I like punctual people. Can we go?" Derek told her.

"Yes."

As Catherine and Derek walked toward the diner, five men followed them. Catherine looked back and Derek soothed her. "It's fine. They are my security guards."

"Why do you need security to go at the end of street for breakfast? Are you an oil tycoon?" Catherine asked.

"Don't mind them," Derek said, not answering her question.

Catherine had breakfast under the eyes of Derek's security guards, and that bothered her.

"I'm sorry, Derek. I can't have my breakfast with five men staring at us. Thanks for the invitation, but I have to go now."

"Jenny, it's just a precaution, don't be bored."

"See you around," Catherine said and left.

Catherine walked toward the house and looked back. Derek and his security guards were still in the diner. She walked quickly and went home. She needed to assemble her equipment and have a privileged view of his house.

In Hawaii, Steve was thoughtful in his office when Danny entered.

"Steve, you idiot, why did you ruin another date? Anna told Rachel that you interrupted the date because of work. And you know, and I know it too, that was a lie. There was no work to be done."

Danny, I don't want you to get me these dates anymore. It doesn't work, Danny. I just can't! "

"Why?"

"Just do what I'm asking you, Danny: no more dates."

Danny laughed. "Are you going to be a monk now?"

"Give me a break, Danny."

"Is Catherine on the island?" Danny asked.

"What? No. You are obsessed with Catherine. Everything I do you think is Catherine's fault. What is it? Are you in love with her? I must warn you that she is not attracted to blondes," Steve told Danny.

"Don't be ridiculous, Steve!"

While Derek did not return, Catherine surveyed the entire outside area of the house, where the cameras were, if there were more men, all she and the support staff needed to know. The next day, other agents would be arriving in town.

She did the analysis and put her equipment away again. After making coded notes, she checked her own home. She was afraid Derek had put some bug or camera in her house.

After the check, Catherine left the house and Derek was alone at the door of the house.

"Hey, Jenny. I came to apologize, and believe me, this is not something I usually do. But since I really liked you, I formally apologize," Derek said.

"It's fine, Derek. I may have overreacted."

"You're leaving?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to around town, doing some shopping, women's stuff."

Derek smiled. "Well, I could go with you. But no, no shopping. I'll come with you later."

"Okay. Have a nice day," Catherine said, and left.

How arrogant he is! What makes him think I want him by my side all the time? Just arrogance, "Catherine thought.

Catherine went into a few stores and bought a few things, then moved to a more secluded place to pass the information on to her boss.

After that, she wanted to talk to Steve, but didn't know if she should. "I want to hear his voice so badly," she thought.

Catherine typed his phone numbers, then hesitated, but couldn't resist the urge to talk to him.

"Catherine?" Steve said as he answered her call, and made sure Danny wasn't around.

"Hi Steve."

Steve smiled at her voice. "I received your e-mail."

Catherine also smiled. His voice was like music to her ears. "I know. And about that email, I was very drunk when I sent it to you."

"So you didn't mean everything you said?" Steve asked.

"I meant every word I said. But I'm embarrassed now." Catherine told him.

"We were usually free to talk about anything, you don't have to be ashamed."

"I know, Steve. But we were never good at talking, you know that."

"I know. But it's because we were usually doing much better things than talking. But today I'm just glad to hear your voice, even if it's over the phone. I miss you, Cath."

Catherine felt tears wet her eyes. She wanted so badly to hear him say that.

"I miss you too."

They both fell silent, absorbing the words spoken by them: "I miss you."

"Can we see each other as soon as possible?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah. Just tell me when and where," Steve said.

"I'm on a mission in Austria. And for the first time I'm feeling insecure."

"Why, Cath? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. I think I used the wrong approach and now this man I'm investigating thinks I'm flirting with him. And he came into my house today. I don't know what to think. I wonder if he knows that I'm spying on him or if he really thinks he's the best man in the world. "

"Now you worried me, Catherine. You shouldn't have let him in your house."

"I know, Steve. But I don't want you to worry about me," Catherine said in a very sweet tone.

"I'll always worry about you," Steve said.

"I need to go now," she said.

"Don't leave me without your news, Cath. Please," Steve asked.

"Fine, sailor. Until next time."


	3. Chapter 3

Steve was worried, but he knew he couldn't go to her while she was on a mission unless her disguise was already compromised and she was really in danger. If that happened, he was sure he would do his best to save her.

Oh, Catherine! You already know my weak point. You quietly go and back, and open the door of my heart and enter without asking permission. You know I can't forget you," Steve thought.

Catherine walked around the city for a long time, and then returned home. At night she felt that has flu.

She was watching Derek's house when she saw him leave the house and cross the street. He was heading toward her house.

"Oh God! He is back."

Catherine left the room and locked the door. She waited in the living room until he rang the doorbell.

"Hey, Derek."

"Hey, Jenny. I just wanted to know how you are. You spent so much time away from home and I was worried."

"Are you spying on me, Derek?" she asked.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you. So let's say yes, I spied on your house waiting for you to arrive."

"I don't like it, Derek. My ex-husband wanted to control my life, so our relationship didn't work. And it pisses me off deeply."

"I'm sorry, Jenny. I couldn't imagine you felt that way," Derek said kindly and Catherine almost felt sorry for him for being so hard on him.

"Okay. I'm sorry for being so hard on you. I have the flu and it's making me boring," Catherine said.

"It's fine. I hope you get better soon. Good night, Jenny."

"Good night, Derek."

An hour later the doorbell rang again and Catherine was out of patience. She opened the door and saw a old lady. "May I help?" Catherine asked.

"My boss asked me to bring you some soup. It will help you against the flu."

Catherine smiled. "Thanks, you're very kind."

"You are welcome. I hope you get better soon," she said, and went away.

Catherine closed the door and looked at the soup.

"That sounds great," she thought.

Catherine hesitated to eat the soup. "Is it poisoned? Or does it contain sleeping pills?"

"It's all easier when the enemy is declared," Catherine told herself.

Catherine crossed the street and went to Derek's house.

"Hey, Derek. It was very kind of you to send the soup to me. I'm sorry I was so rude."

"It's fine, Jenny."

"I brought the soup so we can eat together," she said.

"Of course, Jenny. It will be a pleasure to have dinner with you."

Catherine waited for him to eat first, and as he ate without worrying she then ate too.

"It was delicious, Derek. Thank you for worrying about me. Now I need to go get some rest," Catherine said, getting up.

"I'll walk you to the door," he said.

"No, don't worry. I know the way. Good night, Derek."

Catherine went home and lay on the couch in front of the fireplace. She was thinking of her life as a spy. Some agents were too involved in the character, others acted mercilessly, and she thought it was time to leave this life behind. For her, it was increasingly difficult to separate character and work from herself.

She let her thoughts travel until it arrived at Steve.

"The only person I had in my life, the only person I miss so much," she thought.

Steve came home and everything was quiet. He went into the yard and when she saw him she came running toward him with open arms. "Daddy!"

"Hey, my love! Where's mommy?" Steve asked as he picked her up.

"She's there," the girl indicated with her finger.

"Wake up, Steve!" Danny told Steve.

"Danny? How did you get in here?" Steve asked getting up from the couch.

"The door was open and you asked me to come pick you up today since your car is in repair.

"Really? Did I sleep with the door open?"

"So it seems. And why did you smile like an idiot? What were you dreaming about?" Danny asked.

"I wasn't dreaming about anything, Danny. Sit down, I'll take a shower and get dressed."

When Catherine awoke, she saw that she had received a message from Steve. "You would be a wonderful mother ..."


	4. Chapter 4

Catherine smiled and answered him. "Yes, I think I would be a good mother too. But why are you telling me that randomly?"

Catherine looked out the window and saw that her team had already arrived and was working. Jorge and Martha were disguised as a couple in the house next to Derek's house and Paul and Samuel were disguised as employees of the cleaning company.

Meanwhile, Steve saw her answer. He had just arrived at headquarters and was in the car answering her question.

"I didn't say that randomly. I dreamed about her," he replied by message.

"Did you dream about her? Who?" Catherine asked.

"Our little girl," he replied smiling.

Catherine also smiled. "That's cute, Steve."

Danny saw Steve smiling in the car. He approached and saw that Steve was texting someone.

"Hmm ..." Danny said.

Steve put the phone away. "What?" he asked Danny.

"Texting someone. Who is she?" Danny asked.

"It's none of your business, buddy," Steve said, and got out of the car.

"How is none of my business? I just want you to be happy," Danny said.

"I'm happy," Steve said and walked toward the headquarters.

As he sent nothing else, Catherine assumed he was busy.

"Go work you too, Catherine," she told herself.

Catherine got out, rented a car and left it parked in the back street. She would follow Derek when he left home. "He's not getting anyone home, so he can only be meeting his cronies somewhere else," she thought.

Catherine was coming home when Derek saw her and called her.

"Jenny!"

"Hello Derek."

"How about we go to the ski resort?" he asked.

"Today?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied smiling.

"And your bodyguards will go with us, I assume," she told him.

"Yes, but I will ask them to stay away."

"I don't know if I should ..." Catherine said.

"Please, Jenny."

"Okay. We can leave in an hour," Catherine replied.

"Fine, I'll be back in an hour."

Catherine came into the house and called Jorge and Martha.

"I'll be going to a ski resort with Derek, and all his bodyguards will go too."

"Great, Catherine. I'll install everything I can in his house. He'll be more watched than on a Reality Show," Jorge said.

"Ski resort, Catherine? Why do you always have the fun part of the job?" Martha asked.

"It's not fun hanging out with a cold and cruel guy," Catherine said.

"I know, I'm just kidding. Take care of yourself and don't fall in love with him," Martha said.

"Never, Martha! I already have a great love and look forward to seeing him when this mission is over. Bye, see you soon," Catherine said.

Catherine opened a picture of Steve on the phone. "Love, my great love," she said as she looked at the picture.

Catherine texting him again. "Tell me what she was like."

"She was so beautiful. Just like you," he replied.

Catherine smiled. "Thanks".

Danny and the rest of the team were looking at Steve texting and smiling.

"What? You too? Not just Danny?" Steve asked.

"Tell us who she is, boss," Tani said.

Steve didn't answer. He just looked at Junior and smiled.

"It's Catherine," Junior thought and smiled too.


	5. Chapter 5

"Go to work, that's none of your business," Steve said, still smiling, and went to his office.

"Do you know who she is, Junior?" Tani asked.

"Me? No," Junior replied, and was discreet.

Catherine went skiing with Derek and he was very nice that day.

"I'm having fun, and that's no good. Focus on the mission, Catherine!" She told herself.

Derek approached her. "Shall we go again, Jenny?"

"No, Derek. I've skied enough, and I'm tired," Catherine replied.

"We can spend the night here if you want," he said.

"No! I want to go to my house."

Catherine's phone rang and she walked away to answer it.

"Hello," she said.

"Listen, I've found a lot of compromising documents but I need more time to photograph it without arousing suspicion. Postpone coming home, Catherine. Please," Jorge told her.

"How much time?" she asked.

"One hour," Jorge replied.

"OK. I will try."

Jorge ended the call and Catherine pretended to continue talking on the phone.

"What? Are you crazy? No, you won't take Dolly out of me, you bastard!" she shouted into the phone.

She turned back to Derek pretending to be angry.

"Sorry, it was my ex husband. Do you believe he wants to take Dolly out of me? He said he's going to fight for our little dog in court."

"This guy didn't forget you, Jenny. He always has an excuse to call you," Derek said.

"He pisses me off deeply! And that's why I need a drink. I'm going to the bar," Catherine said.

"But you said you wanted to go home," Derek said.

"I changed my mind. But if you don't want to go, it's fine. I'll go alone," Catherine said.

Derek and Catherine went to the bar and were talking while Derek's bodyguards were around.

"Jenny, about this ex-husband of yours, I can solve this if you want," Derek said.

"Solve this? Oh no, Derek! Don't even think about it."

Derek took Catherine's hands. "I'm in love with you, and I can do anything for you, Jenny."

"What?" Catherine asked.

"I said I'm liking you," Derek said, kissing her neck.

"Stop it, Derek!"

Derek ignored her request and kissed her.

Catherine slapped him. "I asked you to stop."

Derek squeezed her arm. "What did you do? No woman hits my face!"

Catherine could see the hate in his eyes.

Catherine pulled her arm and ran out of the bar. She called Jorge while looking for a taxi.

"Jorge, get out of his house immediately."

"What happened, Catherine?" Jorge asked.

"Nothing, just get out of there," Catherine said and ended the call.

Catherine took the cab and went home.

Catherine didn't leave the house for two days and didn't open the door in the five times Derek rang the doorbell. She asked the agency to remove her from the mission because she thought the mission was compromised by Derek's obsession with her, but the agency said no.

On the third day, Derek rang her doorbell in the morning, and a shirtless man opened the door.

"May I help?"

Derek looked him up and down. "I want to talk to Jenny."

"She's still sleeping."

"Then go wake her up!" Derek said

"What? You're very cheeky, guy!"

"Who are you?" Derek asked, annoyed.

"I'm her husband," Steve replied.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ex husband," Derek snapped.

"Husband," Steve repeated.

"The same husband who wants to steal even her dog?"

"Dolly? Well, Dolly and I were missing her, so we came to see her" Steve whistled and a little dog came to him.

"Get out of my way, I want to see if she's alright!" Derek said and tried to enter the house.

"After last night I can assure you she's great," Steve said, putting his arm in front of Derek so he wouldn't come in.

"You'll regret getting in my way," Derek told Steve.

"I can tell you the same. Don't bother my wife anymore. She's mine." Steve said with authority.

"I will, but I'll be back," Derek said.

"Is this a threat?" Steve asked.

"Understand as you please," Derek replied and left.

Steve slammed the door shut. He was furious.

Catherine went downstairs because she was startled by the sound of the door.

"What happened, Steve?" Catherine asked.

"Why does this guy think he owns you?" Steve asked.

"Because he's a madman, a psycho," Catherine replied.

"And you forgot to add stupid, narcissistic and arrogant," Steve said.

"Yes," Catherine replied.

"You can't be here alone with this guy, Cath."

"What can I do, Steve?" Catherine asked.

"You have to do something, or I'll stay here with you."

"As much as I loved you coming, you know you couldn't be here. I'll be warned, and maybe even punished for it," Catherine said.

Steve hugged her, put his forehead to her forehead and closed his eyes for a moment, then kissed her softly. "Leave this job and go back to Hawaii with me."

"Steve ..." she said, but he cut her off with another kiss, this time deeper.

"I want you so much, so much that I don't know how to say. I won't to lose you again. I can't to lose you again! What can I do to convince you that I am nobody without you, and there is no you without me?" Steve tell her.

"I know that. I always knew. And yes, I'm considering leaving this job more than ever." Catherine told him.

"You're going to make me the happiest man in the world that day," Steve replied.

"But I need to finish this mission, and you can't stay here," Catherine said.

Steve sighed. "Okay. But I don't know how I'm going to live my days worrying about you because of this psycho."

"Don't worry about me. When I called you it wasn't my intention to worry you and and make you travel half a world to see me," Catherine said.

"So I really have to go?" Steve asked.

"Yes."

"And the dog? I brought him just to help in your disguise."

"The dog is cute, Steve. Maybe I'll keep it."

"I wonder if it and Eddie will get along." Steve said.

"Well, I hope Eddie isn't jealous," Catherine said, and smiled.

Steve's gone, and Catherine continued on her mission. In the following days, Derek went to her house several times, but she didn't open the door. When Jorge needed access to Derek's house again, Catherine knew she needed to get Derek away from home.

Catherine then took her dog and went for a walk with him, and Derek followed her. Catherine went to a busy part of town, but Derek approached her without worrying about other people.

"Jenny!"

"Hello, Derek," she replied.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Derek asked.

"Derek, I think you confused things. We can't have a relationship," Catherine said.

"I can give you anything you want, Jenny. I can give you jewelry, travel, anything you can imagine, my love."

"I don't want any of that, Derek," Catherine replied.

Derek approached and and she raised her hand. "Stop it, Derek!"

"Don't you understand that I love you?" he said.

"This is not love, Derek. This is obsession."

"If you don't stay with me, you won't stay with anyone else."

Steve was watching from afar, ready to act if necessary. "I'm still here, you cowardly bastard," Steve thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Catherine looked around and Steve already anticipated in her mind what she was going to do.

"No, Cath! No!" Steve said to himself.

Catherine ran because she didn't want Derek to do anything crazy among so many people. Derek ran after her, and his henchmen followed him.

"Damn, man! Leave me alone!" Catherine exclaimed as she ran.

Catherine ran until she was out of the city center, but Derek caught her on a dead-end street.

"You have nowhere to run. Come with me and I'll give you a life worthy of a queen," Derek said.

"What if I don't go?" Catherine asked.

"Well, you don't have that option," Derek replied.

Steve approached, hid behind a dumpster and was watching what was going on.

Derek took the dog from her lap and threw it on the floor. Then Derek pulled Catherine by the arm and wanted to take her by force. Catherine then fighted and took Derek's gun and aimed it at him.

"Never touch me again," she said.

"No one approaches!" Catherine told Derek's goons.

"There's no way you can escape, Jenny," Derek told her.

Suddenly a thick smoke spread and Derek felt someone's punch and fell to the floor.

Catherine felt someone's hand pulling her and defended herself.

"It's me! Come on, let's go!" Steve said pulling her.

"Steve?" Catherine asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Wait, Steve. We have to get Dolly," Catherine said.

"What?" Steve asked.

"All life matters, Steve."

"Okay," Steve said and picked up the injured dog on the floor.

"I'm so happy to see you," she said as they ran.

"I have a car two blocks from here," Steve said.

They got in the car and Steve sped off. He drove her home to where she was living, and while Catherine tossed her clothes in her suitcase, Steve looked out the window. "Faster, Cath!"

"Ready Steve! Let's go!" Catherine said.

Steve took the bag and Catherine took the dog. They got out of the house and got into the car quickly. A mile ahead, Derek's car drove past Steve's car.

"It's him, Steve!"

"Calm down, Cath. He doesn't know my car."

Catherine was stroking the dog's head. "Dolly needs a vet."

"We'll take him to the vet in the nearby town. I rented a safe house, and Derek won't meet us there," Steve said.

"I should have known you didn't leave the country. You agreed to leave very quickly."

"I wasn't going to leave you alone with this psycho," Steve said.

"Thank you, Steve."

"You're welcome, but you owe me and there's only one way you can pay me," Steve told her.

"And what is it?" Catherine asked.

"Let's go home. My life, that house, that bed, the things aren't the same without you."

"I know how it is because I feel the same way, Steve."

"All I want for my life right now is to have you back, to have children and ... well, that's it."

"Children?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, why? Don't you want to?" Steve asked.

"Steve, we're running away from a crazy psycho right now. Are we going to leave plans for the future when we're safe? We won't have a future if he finds us," Catherine replied.

"Okay. But you won't run away from this conversation later," Steve said, accelerating the car even more.

Steve arrived in nearby town and they took Dolly to the vet. The little dog had a broken rib, the vet took care of it and Steve bought a dog bed.

"I'm sorry, Dolly. You had nothing to do with this story. But I'll take care of you, okay? I won't leave you," Catherine told the dog.

"Let's go to our hideout now," Steve told her.

When they got to the house Steve rented, Catherine settled the dog on his bed and then she called Jorge to tell him what had happened.

"I can't go back, Jorge. I can't complete this mission."

"I understand, Catherine. Derek is furious, shouting at his goons. Your cover is really threatened. Leave the country as soon as you can, my friend," Jorge told Catherine.

"Thank you, Jorge. Bye."

Steve was leaning against the doorjamb with his arms crossed looking at her.

"So we have a fireplace? Please light up, Steve."

"Ok," he answered.

Steve lit the fireplace and Catherine placed the dog's bed beside the couch where she and Steve would sit down.

Catherine sat on the couch in front of the fireplace and called Steve to sit beside her. He sat down and she leaned her head against his shoulder and he put his arm around her shoulder.

"So how many?" she asked.

"What?" Steve asked.

"The children. How many children do you want to have?" she asked.

"Two, maybe three."

"Really? Three?" Catherine asked smiling.

"I accept how many the future to reserve for us," he replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks later, Catherine was at home with Steve in Hawaii when she learned that Derek was arrested in a safe operation.

"That's great, Steve. I really feel relieved, and I hope he gets stuck for a long time," Catherine said.

Steve hugged her and kissed her forehead. "I hope so too, Cath. Now let's forget about this guy and we'll never talk about him again."

"You're right. How about a movie theater?" Catherine asked.

"Can I choose the movie?" He asked.

Catherine smiled at him. "Not."

"I knew that," Steve replied.

Eight months later ...

Steve knelt beside the bed and touched Catherine's belly while she slept.

He talked to the baby and then sang a song.

"Daddy needs to go to work now," he kissed Catherine's belly and left.

Steve arrived at headquarters and the team was already there.

"Didn't Eddie come today?" Junior asked.

"No, Junior. Eddie stayed home with Catherine. Sometimes I get the feeling that he likes her better than he likes me," Steve said.

"And the baby?" Danny asked.

"My little girl looks great. In a month she'll be here to brighten our lives," Steve replied, and smiled.

"You're very happy, boss. Anyone can see that," Tani told Steve.

"Yes, I'm very happy, Tani. I'm looking forward to my little girl's arrival. After so many losses, I'm earning a new life and it's making me very happy."

"Tomorrow is your birthday, and I want to know if we are going to eat cake," Lou told Steve.

"I don't know, Lou. I didn't plan anything, but maybe Catherine planned something. Then we'll only know tomorrow," Steve replied.

Catherine was in the kitchen preparing lunch and thinking about the baby.

"Did you miss me, Jenny?"

Catherine was startled to hear that voice and dropped the dish that was in her hands. "Derek?"

"Or should I call you Catherine?" He said as he stood in the kitchen doorway staring at her.

Catherine tried to escape, but she was slower than usual because of her belly size.

Derek pulled her by the hair. "How can you betray me? How dare you be pregnant with another man?" Derek shouted at her.

"You're crazy, Derek! I didn't cheat on you because we never had anything with each other," Catherine told him.

Derek pulled her arms back.

"You're hurting me, Derek!" Catherine told him.

"You won't have this child," he said.

Catherine despaired. She couldn't defend herself without risking the baby, Steve wasn't home and there was no one to help her.

"Help!" She shouted, even though no one could hear.

Eddie came up and leaped on Derek with determination, defending Catherine and the baby.

Catherine went into the living room and picked up her phone and called Steve.

"Steve, help me! Derek is here and Eddie attacked him."

"What? I'm on my way, Cath!" Steve answered.

Steve came home with the team and found Derek on the kitchen floor bitten by Eddie.

He called an ambulance and the police to make sure Derek didn't run away from the hospital.

Catherine hugged him and was nervous. "He wanted to hurt our baby, Steve."

"It's over, Cath. I'll make sure he doesn't get out of jail this time."

Eddie barked at Steve, and Steve crouched down to hug him. "Thanks buddy. I owe you my daughter's life."

"Catherine, why won't you lie down? We're going to clean the kitchen," Tani said.

"Okay, Tani. I think I need this a lot right now. Thank you."

After the team left, Steve lay down next to Catherine.

"Forgive me for not being here, Cath."

"You don't have to apologize, Steve. He's crazy. I'm upset because no one called me to say he got out of jail."

"It's going to be all right," Steve said, and hugged her tenderly.

A few hours later, Catherine woke Steve because she was not feeling well. He took her to the hospital and the baby arrived a month early.

The doctor put the baby over Catherine and

both were very thrilled.

"I think I'm dreaming, Cath," Steve said, letting all the emotion flow.

"You're not dreaming, honey. She's here, and she's ours, and she's beautiful," Catherine told Steve.

"Thanks for the best birthday present you could give me," Steve told Catherine.

"You're welcome, but I think I still owe you two babies."

"Yes, Cath. You owe me two more children."

One month later...

Steve opened the door with little Kathleen in his lap.

"Hey! Are we too early?" Danny asked.

"No, please come in," Steve told the team.

Catherine was coming down the stairs. "Welcome everyone," she said.

"Can I hold the baby, Catherine?" Tani asked.

"Of course, Tani," Catherine replied.

Tani took Kathleen and went to the yard with her.

"Do you need help in the kitchen?" Junior asked.

"I need help on the barbecue, Junior," Steve replied.

"Great," Junior replied.

"Come on, Lou," Steve called him.

"Come on, man," Lou replied.

Catherine looked at her home. They were celebrating Steve's birthday, one month late, and Kathleen's arrival.

She thought about the time she was away from Steve. "How much time did I lose."

Steve was in the yard with the team and realized she wasn't there. He returned to the living room to pick her up.

"Hey, let's go to the backyard."

"I was thinking about the time I lost while being an agent," Catherine said.

"This is past. I'm sure you were a super special agent. But now you're a super wife and a much more special super mom. I love you, Cath! I love you for all my life!"

"Love you too. Give me a hug?" Catherine asked.

Steve hugged her tenderly for a while.

"Now come, let's celebrate!" He said, leading her to the party.

The end.

"Thank you for reading!"


End file.
